fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Luthor (SV2)
Clark Luthor is Ultraman, SV2's greatest villain and Clark Kent's counterpart. Like Clark Kent, he is a super-powered alien from the planet Krypton, but who was adopted and raised by Lionel Luthor instead of the Kents. Powers and Abilities Clark Luthor possesses the same Kryptonian powers as Clark Kent, however, he doesn't hold back any of his abilities unlike his counterpart. He exhibited the following abilities to their fullest potential: * Solar Battery - Clark's powers are affected by the yellow sun. * Super Strength - He possesses the same level of super-strength as Clark Kent. He effortlessly slaughtered the meteor-infected students during the Smallville High School graduation: including snapping their necks and even karate-chopping their bodies in two with his hand. When he attacked Tess Mercer and Lois Lane he effortlessly forced Lois and Tess into opposite ends of the room by creating a shock wave with his impact. He then threw Lois into a desk where she was knocked unconscious. It can be presumed that Clark Luthor was stronger than Clark Kent at the time of their meeting due to Clark Kent's mental barriers keeping him from reaching his ultimate potential. * Super Speed - Clark can run and fly at speeds making him appear as a blur. When Tess Mercer was using camera feed to track down who she thought was Clark Luthor he was fast enough to go unnoticed by her cameras and sneak into the Daily Planet. He is later seen to follow Clark Kent all the way from Metropolis to the arctic in a matter of seconds by flying at super-speed. * Heat Vision - Clark used this to mark the Ultraman symbol around Metropolis. He also used this ability to murder his many victims, including meteor freaks. It is implied that everywhere he had marked the symbol was where he had murdered someone. * X-ray Vision * Super Hearing - Clark could hear Tess and Lois's conversation from a vast distance away. He could also hear Chloe's heartbeat while she hid under a desk. * Invulnerability - When he broke into Watchtower he was uninjured when he crashed in, even though he broke into chest first. * Flight - Clark once flew to the top of Watchtower, as well as later flew toward the Fortress while chasing Clark Kent. Luthor learned to fly years earlier than Kent because he was taught to not hold back any of his powers and abilities by Lionel. Early life Clark Luthor has the same birth and early history as Clark Kent, though was found by Lionel in a cornfield after the 1989 meteor shower, thus Lionel raised him. He developed a rivalry with his brother Lex due to the way their father used to pit them against one another in the hopes that one of them would prove a worthy successor to his empire. The fact that Lionel was more supportive towards Clark, made Lex jealous of his adopted brother, making their relationship even worse. Clark attended a prep school with both Lex and Oliver Queen, during which he and Queen had a major antagonistic relationship. At some point prior to 2005, Lex branded Clark's forearm with an "L" using gold kryptonite (as part of an effort to oppose his father and adopted brother), then Clark murdered Lex with Lionel's approval. At some point prior to 2010, Clark started a romantic relationship with his adopted sister, Tess. He also became CEO of LuthorCorp Media and assumed the identity of Ultraman as well as murdered both Virgil Swann and his daughter Patricia Swann. Season Ten Clark Luthor was accidentally transported from his universe to Earth-1 where he replaced Clark Kent after his doppelganger unintentionally activated the mirror box, which had been willed to Tess Mercer on Earth. Clark Luthor arrived to Clark Kent's reality where he saw the 'S' symbol on the wall in red and knew that this world was different than his (and Lionel's) world. He went to the Daily Planet to meet Tess, thinking that she was the Tess from SV2. Tess reacted quickly and played her 'role' and he told her that he wanted the box so he could destroy and conquer this world (or at the very least Metropolis). Clark Luthor also acknowledged that in that universe, Lex Luthor had done something right by killing Lionel years ago. Tess summoned Lois Lane to Watchtower to explain her the situation but he attacked them, injuring Lois and threatening Tess to murder her if she refused to hand him over the box. Clark Kent, ultimately managed to get back to his universe, only to find himself surrounded by Tess, Lois and Oliver Queen all wielding kryptonite weapons. The Watchtower trio had been about to kill Clark Luthor when the mirror box was activated and Clark Kent switched places again. When Clark returned to Earth-2 Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan of that world had organised a plan to kill him. Oliver set up a press conference and revealed to the crowd Ultraman's real identity and his greatest weakness, green kryptonite. Meanwhile Chloe was on a roof of a building with a shotgun with kryptonite bullets so when Ultraman would appear she would be able to kill him. Unfortunately when Ultraman appeared he grabbed Oliver so Chloe couldn't shoot at him for fear that she would hurt Oliver. Then Ultraman murdered Oliver Queen by breaking his neck in front of his wife, Chloe (Oliver's cousin-in-law) and everybody else who were on the press conference. Having murdered Oliver in front of everyone and his secret identity been no secret anymore, Clark had to leave Earth-2 because he couldn't live in a world where everyone knew his weakness and wanted to kill him. Clark Luthor later returned, using the mirror box that was still left in his universe to transport himself back to Earth-1. However, due to the lack of a second mirror box, he did not switch places with Clark Kent. To rectify this, he ambushed Kent in his barn and transported him to Earth-2 while he now remained, destroying the mirror box in hopes of staying permanently. Clark Luthor then took up Clark Kent's identity. He red a message from Lois to meet her at an apartment. When he got there Lois apologized for acting crazy towards the real estate agent and that she found the apartment in the rental pages. Clark Luthor did not let on that he was not who Lois thought he was. He tried to get her to tell him how to find Lionel, so he could kill him. Lois told him to go find Tess and ask her about it. When "Clark" contemptuously broke the telescope Lois had set up for sentimental value, Lois realized that it was Clark Luthor. When he left, Lois desperately tried to call Tess, but to no avail. Clark Luthor shows up at the Luthor Mansion where Tess was asking a foreman how much it would cost to tear the place down to the ground. Tess jokingly asked him to use his powers to burn the place to the ground to help save her money. However Clark Luthor lamented at how a family lived here. Tess said that the weeds would take over the place. Clark Luthor began to gently rub his hand and Tess realized who he was. Clark told her that he wanted to get rid of Lionel but before the conversation could go further they were interrupted by the foreman. Clark Luthor smiled and said that they had all the time in the world. Lois and Emil Hamilton were back at the barn trying to piece back together the mirror box that Emil and Tess had recovered after Clark Kent had destroyed it. Tess called them from the Daily Planet and said that she would do everything she could to find and stall Clark Luthor until they got the mirror box working. Just then she saw a box on her desk and opened it to find a dress with a note from Clark Luthor telling her to meet him at the Ace of Clubs. Clark Luthor then appeared behind Tess. Tess was surprised that the dress was in her perfect size. Clark Luthor said that he knew everything about her and every step she took, as well as then disappeared. Having dinner with Tess at the Ace of Clubs, he tried to persuade her that all he wanted was a second chance and to get that, the two of them would have to kill Lionel. At LuthorCorp Plaza, Tess betrayed Clark and he hung her out the window, prepared to drop her out much like Lex had done to Lionel. Vlark Kent rescued Tess, having escaped from SV2 and the two Clarks clashed, the battle leading to the Fortress where Kent tried to bring out the good in his counterpart, telling him that there was still good in him and that now that Lionel was no longer on Earth-2, Clark Luthor could go back there and be its hero if he allowed Jor-El to teach him how. The Fortress of Solitude transported him back to his home where he was greeted by Jor-El. Category:Smallville Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Major Living Characters Category:Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Living Smallville Villains Category:Living Villains Category:SV2 Category:SV2 Characters Category:SV2 Villains